Spartan Warriors
by Kirisato Aruma-sama
Summary: Masamune,Ieyasu,dan Yukimura kedatangan 6 orang yang jatuh dari langit! Ternyata,3 orang tersebut memiliki hewan peliharaan yang special! Bagaimanakah kenistaannya akan terjadi? OOC,Humor gosong,ga jelas,typo pecah kemana-mana(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Spartan Warriors**

**Sengoku Basara,Devil May Cry,and Pokemon Crossover**

**Languange setting: Indonesian**

**Warning: typo beterbangan,OOC kelebihan,gaje,humor gosong dll.**

**A/N: Ermm... Hai? /plak**

**Nah,sebelumnya saya ucapkan salam sejahtera pada kalian ^w^ Di fic ini akan ada Dante,Nero,Vergil,3 OC,6 Pokemon,Date Masamune,Sanada Yukimura,Tokugawa Ieyasu,dan Ishida Mitsunari. OC 1= Tsukihiro Nagi,OC 2= Kuroihana Shimazaki,OC 3= Shirogane Akaza.**

**Saya belum kenalin diri ya? /lupa**

**Nama saya Author Leanna,kali ini saya tidak bersama Lucario soalnya dia lagi sakit ;w; Baru nulis 2 cerita,satu BoBoiBoy dn satu lagi yang ini bang ;w;**

**Ah udahlah,tanpa basa-basi yok mulai!**

**Prologue: Bertemu para Jendral.**

Di suatu daerah yang Naratornya gatau tahun berapa...

"HAAAHH!" Terdengar suara teriakan ala semangat 45 didekat hutan terdekat. Nah,disana ada 2 makhluk(?) yang satunya capcus cakep kakkoi dan satunya lagi hentai aneh freak(?)

"Akh,berisik lu! Gaada kerjaan bocah?" Ketus salah satu pria tersebut.

"Sama aja lu! Nyante gaada kerjaan selain baca novel porno!" Balas sang pemuda.

"Ckckck,ini bukan novel porno,tapi kitab." Ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa CAPCOM menetapkanmu sebagai tokoh utama tch-" gumamnya kesal.

"Yaiyalah,senjata gue kan banyak. Gak kayak elu,cuma 2 doang."

"Berisik lu Nte!"

"Lu juga Ner!"

"AAAKKKKHHH-" Nero langsung menendang pohon yang lain ampe patah saking kesalnya.

#PohonRapopo #PrayForPohon #SelamatJalanPohon /apaan

Naratornya sinting lama-lama gegara banyak berdoa buat Pohon-san sumvah.

Oke,back to the story.

"DANTE ALIAS HENTAI ALIAS TONY REDGRAVE ALIAS BRENGSEK GUE LAPERR!" Teriak Nero ke telinganya Dante ampe budek.

"WOI! LU NIAT MEKAKIN GUE HAH?!" Ketus Dante dengan kesal.

"Kagak,gua cuma laper doang." Balas Nero dengan santai dengan wajah ga berdoa bin inosen.(?)

Walaupun ga rela duitnya habis,akhirnya Dante mengajak Nero makan di Pizza Hat(?)

Tapi eits pemirsah! Ada suara cekikikan ala mak lampir nyasar diatas gedungnya,membentuk bayangan hitam gajelas,bo!

"Gue tonjok lu ntar Narator!" Ketus bayangan itu.

"Sorry bang. Naskah bang." Balas Narator.

Dan,datanglah seorang pemuda yang berambut spiky putih salju,bawa pedang katana sambil terengah-engah.

"Gah,akhirnya dapet juga lu Je...Je..." Dia langsung mikir.

"Jeremy Teti?" Tanya Nero.

"Ha,iya Jeremy Teti!"

"Goblok lu pada! Gua Jester,bukan host banci itu!" Jester ngamuk ga jelas diatas gedungnya.

"Lah,napain lu disini Ver?" Tanya Dante.

Wah,wah,wah,ternyata itu adalah Vergil pemirsah! Ayah dari Nero Syahputra-(?)

Ekh,maksud saya,Nero doang.

"Hah? Lu babe gue?" Tanya Nero ga percaya ama omongan Narator.

"Hah? Lu anak gue?" Vergil nanya balik.

"Kok ga mirip?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"HOI! GUE MASIH DISINI TAU KAGAK LU?!" Teriak Jester sambil banting tongkatnya.

"Apasih,berisik lu Joe!" Ketus Dante nunjuk-nunjuk Jester ga jelas.

"Nama gue Jester monyet!"

"Hah? Jessie?"

"JESTER! J-E-S-T-E-R!" Jester mengeja namanya frustasi.

"Oh... Mau apa lu kesini?" Tanya Dante sambil ngupil.(?)

"Tadinya mau kabur dari bocah itu tapi gegara kalian semua disini,gapapa deh gue ngerencanain rencana G gue." Balas badut gila itu.

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Sebentar. Aku Panggil Kau,PORTAL WAKTU LALU!" Teriak Jester,ngangkat tongkatnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"PORTAL SIALAN! MALAH GA MUNCUL LAGI AAAKKKHH!" Jester langsung ngebanting tongkatnya,dan muncullah portal warna putih-putih gede besar didepan mereka.

"SIALAN LO JESTER FUCK YOUUU!" Teriak mereka bertiga kehisap kedalam portal.

Sementara itu,di Alam Pokemon babibubebo...

"Yosh! Aku berhasil nangkep Reshiram!" Girang seorang gadis berambut hitam-merah itu."Barengan Yveltal lagi!"

"Aku juga berhasil nangkap Zekrom dan Lugia." Salah seorangnya lagi tersenyum.

"Aku dapet Kyurem ama Greninja... Ah,sudahlah." Gumam seorang pemuda di trio tersebut.

"Oho..."

Seketika,muncul lagi seekor badut(?) yang bawa tongkat ruby ala Chaplin (?)

"Buset! Sapelu?" Tanya gadis hitam merah itu.

"Gue... Ialah Jester! Pasti kalian kenal kan?" Tanyanya.

"Kagak,"

"Kejam! Gue udah susah-susah kesini gatau siapa gue?!" Ketusnya.

"Lah mau gimana lagi,ini kan dunia Pokemon mavok." Balas pemuda tersebut.

"Nah,karena itulah aku mau gangguin kalian!"

"Gangguin? Nge-bully gitoeh?"

"Bukan,tapi bawain elu bertiga ke dunia Sengoku Basara!"

"Hah? Jaman Sengoku yang ada Yukimura dkk?"

"Iye,"

"Sama Dokuganryuu?"

"Iye..."

"Ohh..."

"Ah udah ah curcolnya! Mending gue langsung pindahin elu kesana!" Dan Jester langsung ngebuka portal,menghisap mereka masuk ke dunia alam Basara yang nista nauzubillah(?)

Di Jepang yang gak ada damainya,Daerah Kai...

"HUOOOOHHH!" Terlihat seseorang pemuda berambut coklat yang pake pakaian serba merah lagi motong rumput pake kedua tombaknya.

"Lebih cepat,Yukimura!" Teriak seorang pak tua(?) lagi minum teh hijau sambil ketawa ga jelas ngeliat anak adopsinya.

"BAIK,OYAKATA-SAMAA!" Dan pemuda itu langsung memotong rumputnya yang udah setinggi 2 meteran itu dengan semangat 45.

"Tambah kecepatanmu!"

"BAIK!"

"LAGI!"

-Le Time Skip setelah rumputnya udah hilang dimakan sapi(?)-

"Bagus,sekarang istirahat dulu mengerti?" Perintah pak tua itu.

"Osu!"

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAAAAKKKK GRUSAAAKK DUARR MEONG MEONG(?)

"Huoh?! Apaan tuh?" Sang Harimau Muda tersebut langsung capcus ke kebun belakang.

Ternyata,ada 2 orang makhluk yang terkapar dengan keadaan pingsan sambil menimpa.

Satunya cewek rambut biru berkilau,satunya lagi cowok berambut putih salju.

"Hah? Rambutnya putih? Udah beruban tuh?" Gumam Yukimura.

"Tapi rambut wanita ini mengkilap banget... Dipoles pake apaan ya?"

Sasuke Saru tobi masuk TKP.

"Narator! Jangan spasi-in nama aku kek!" Cetus Sasuke.

"Ah,Sasuke! Untung kau datang!"

"Ada apa memangnya Danna?" Tanya Ninja tersebut.

"Noh,tadi waktu aku lagi enak-enak makan dango,ada suara jatuh gitu! Pas aku lari kebelakang,ada dua orang ini!" Jelasnya.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka dari sini deh...Tuh,liat aja bajunya,sama-sama merah," Sasuke memukul salah seorang itu dengan sebuah ranting kurus.(?)

"Iya,ya. Mungkin Oyakata-sama tahu.."

"Gak,gue tempe!" Balas Takeda dengan kesalnya,muncul seketika.

"Ah,Kapten... Apa kau ta-maksudku,tempe mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm?" Dia langsung melihat dua orang yang lagi pingsan itu."Gak tempe sih..."

"Apaan sih pake acara tahu tempe segala?!" Rengek Yukimura.

"Ah,maaf ya Danna." Ninja tersebut menggaruk pipinya.

"Tapi mungkin prajurit baru. Nanti tanya mereka saat-"

"UGYAAAAA!" Sang gadis langsung tereak ngeliat ada cowok yang nimpa dia.

"Wah,dia bangun." Yukimura berkata,hanya melihat mereka.

"Tolongin kek! Jangan ngeliatin muluu!" Ketus sang wanita.

"Iya,iya!" Lalu dengan pasrah,Yukimura mengangkat pria tersebut,dan gadis itu merangkak keluar.

"Nah,sekarang kau sudah sadar,bagaimana kalau-" perkataan Takeda terpotong lagi,saat pria rambut putih itu bangun sambil tereak.

"Woi! Budek telinga gue ntar!" Ketus Yukimura.

"Eh,sorry dek..." Balas Dante.

"dak dek dak dek,gue tampar lu! Gue dah punya seme tau!"

"HAH? Kau apa,Yukimura?!" Tanya Shingen,langsung mengangkat kerah baju pemuda itu.

"B-bukan apa-apa Oyakata-sama!" Balasnya,panik.

"Urm... Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Gadis tersebut angkat bicara. Keempat orang tersebut melihat kearahnya.

"Ini dimana?"

"Eh? Ini di daerah Kai yang dikuasai oleh Takeda Shingen-sama!" Balas Yukimura."Ah,nama kalian berdua siapa?"

"Kalau aku Kuroihana Shimazaki,tapi dipanggil Saki..." Balas gadis itu.

"Gue Dante," balas pemuda itu.

"Btw,lu udah tua atau apa? Kok udah ubanan?" Tanya Shingen.

"Ini bukan uban! Gue emang dah gini waktu kecil tau!" Ketus Dante.

"Oh," balasnya dengan nada malas.

"Dimana ya Nagi-chan dengan Shiro-kun..." Gumam Saki dengan nada pelan.

Di Daerah Oshuu...

"Hah,disini memang damai." Ujar sang Dokuganryuu sambil minum teh hangatnya.

Tapi ga jadi damai gegara jatuhnya 2 orang dari langit ke tamannya Date.

"Buset! Apaan nih jatoh? Tuhan jatuhin mereka ya?" Gumam samurai tersebut,ngeliatin 2 orang itu.

"GYAAA BERAATTT! MINGGIR KAU SIALAN!" Ketus gadis tersebut,menggeliat dibawah pemuda spiky rambut putih itu.

"Tch- sabar kek! Gue tendang lu lama-lama!" Lalu dia minggir dari gadis tersebut,menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri,dan menggerutu kesal.

Sementara Masamune bengong ngeliat gadis itu.

Lah,gimana ngga? Dia pake _miniset_ yang cuma nutupin dadanya,pusatnya nampak,dan celana super pendek tapi pake boots,dan sebuah syal hitam dan penutup tangan(?) yang dari sikunya ampe tangannya warna hitam+merah. Pokok'e nih anak serba hitam merah dah!

"Whoa... Who are you all?" Tanya pria berambut coklat itu.

"Huh?" Gadis tersebut melihat ke pria tersebut."Buset,seharusnya gue yang nanya begituan! Sapelu dan ini dimane?!" Tanyanya dengan kasar.

"Hah? Ini di Oshuu dan kau ada dirumahku geblek! Dan juga gue Date Masamune yang menjadi penguasa disini!" Balasnya dengan kesal.

"Oh. Lu siape?" Dia lalu bertanya ke pemuda rambut putih itu.

"Gue? Vergil," Balasnya.

"Howat? Degil?"

"Vergil budek!"

"Virgin? The Virgin?"

"Gue tebas lu lama-lama!"

"Yaelah,canda doang lu ga perlu marah juga keles!" Gadis itu berkata.

"Sekarang,_who are you,little girl?_ Apa maumu disini?" Tanya Masamune.

"Gue? Nama gue Tsukihiro Nagi,dan apa mau gue gaada! Gegara gua disini itoeh karena badut nista yang aneh mukanya mindahin gue kesini!"Jawabnya.

(Jester langsung bersin 3 kali.)

"Sama dong..." Ujar Vergil.

"Namanya saposeh?"

"Entah,gue ga inget." Dia menaikkan bahunya.

"Njir..."

Sementara itu,didaerah Mikawa...

"Haahh,sungguh hari yang damai~" Ujar pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba kuning itu sambil makan dango.

Ga damai juga sih.

Ada bunyi sesuatu jatuh di halaman belakang dimana Tadakatsu berada.

"Eh?! Apa itu?! Tadakatsu,ada apa dibelakang?" Paniknya lalu ia langsung lari kebelakang.

Ternyata,ada 2 orang pemuda toh.

"..." Tadakatsu hanya bengong ngeliat kedua orang tersebut. Lalu datanglah tuannya ini~

"Tadakatsu,ada apa?" Tanyanya,dan menydarai 2 orang pemuda itu."Ah..."

"Siapa mereka?" Tanyanya lagi,sementara sang robot hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bajunya satu biru satu nya hitam..." Gumamnya,lalu memukul pemuda yang berambut hitam itu dengan ranting nyasar.(?)

Yaiyalah,dia langsung bangun.

"Huh...?"

"Ah,dia bangun tuh!"

"Apa?"

Dan secara sadar,pemuda berambut putih itu juga bangun.

"What the.."

"Kalian berdua siapa? Kenapa bisa dirumahku?" Tanya Ieyasu.

Pemuda man-in-black itu langsung berdiri,beserta satunya lagi juga berdiri.

"...Lu siape?" Tanya pemuda rambut hitam itu.

"Aku? Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu! Penguasa daerah Mikawa!" Balasnya."Kalau kalian?"

"Gue... Shirogane Akaza..."

"Nero,"

"Oh... Kalau dilihat,Shiro-san,namamu begitu tapi pakaianmu serba hitam," Ujar Ieyasu.

"Emak gue yang kasi nama lagian!" Ketusnya.

"Ini apaan?" Tanya Nero nunjuk Tadakatsu.

"Hm? Oh,dia temanku,namanya adalah Tadakatsu Honda!" Jawabnya.

"Honda? Motor?"

"Kagaaakk!"

"Lah,soalnya namanya gitu..."

"Kan aku yang kasi nama!" Rengeknya. Sementara sang robot hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kalian darimana btw?"

"Hah? Gue dari kota Chrysalia,yang ntah kenapa dipindahkan ama badut jelek yang mukanya parah nauzubillah kesini! Alasan gue dateng? Gaada tau," Ketus Shiro.

"Gue juga! Waktu mau makan seenaknya dipindahin ama banci sialan itu! Laper gue sial-" Nero mukul-mukul pohon terdekat seenaknya(?)

(Lagi-lagi,Jester bersin 10 kali.)

"Oh,begitu... Mau makan? Aku lagi kelebihan makanan tuh," Ujarnya.

"Hah? Beneran?"

"Iya dong! Lagian kalau sama tamu harus sopan!" Balas Ieyasu sambil tersenyum.

'Dia ini terlalu sopan...' Pikir kedua orang itu.

"Sudahlah,ayo masuk!" Ajaknya,dan kedua orang itu pun masuk.

_**Bersambung dengan anehnya...(?)**_

**A/N: Oke akhirnya selesai! Btw,nanti di hari rabu ya ane posting chapt selanjutnya!  
Review Please?*puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Spartan Warriors**

**Sengoku Basara,Devil May Cry,and Pokemon Crossover**

**Langaunge setting: Indonesian**

**Warning: typo beterbangan,OOC kelebihan,Humor gosong dll.**

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Basara,Pokemon,atau DMC oke.**

**A/N: Hello! Second Chapter is finally updated! XD**

**Sampai di daerah Mikawa ya? Oke sebentar...**

**Sep! Walau belum dapat Review setidaknya harus tetap posting cerita sampai selesai! w**

**Anyway,Enjoy and Happy Reading~~~**

**Chapter 2: Masa Perdamaian,Ishida Mitsunari menyerang?**

Di daerah Oshuu,khususnya dimana Nagi dan Vergil berada...

"Akhh— Lapanganmu kecil amat sih! Reshiram-ku susah gerak jadinya!" Keluh sang gadis itu kepada Tuannya yang lagi enak minum teh. Sementara yang dibicarakan hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menggeliat di lapangan 32 x 21 m itu.

"Yaiyalah,lu kan keluarin naga sebesar itu gimana ngga bisa kesempitan?!" Ketus Masamune sambil ngeliat Reshiram yang udah kek Titan kelas 3,20 meteran.(?)

"Daripada gue keluarin Yveltal! Lebih besar lagi!" Ancamnya.

"Latihan di hutan aja sono! Vergil aja disana!" Ujar Masamune.

"ISSHH— Ayo Reshiram!" Ajaknya kepada naga putih tersebut,dan ia(Reshiram) dengan mudahnya ngelewatin(baca: hancurin) pagar tanamannya Date yang susah payah dirawat Kojuurou.

Panjang umur anda,yang dibicarain muncul.

"PAGAR TANAMAN GUEEE!" Histeris sang "Ryuu-no-Migime" itu jatuhin nampan yang ada dango diatasnya.

"Salahin toh Nagi ama Pokemon-nya." Ujar Masamune lalu lanjut minum teh lagi.

Di Daerah hutan...

"Woi Bocah degil! Napain?" Panggilnya sambil lambaikan tangan ke Vergil yang lagi ngelatih Yamato kesayangannya.

"Udah gue bilang gue gak degil dan nama gue Vergil apaan sih lu?!" Amuknya,nebas sebuah bohon rambutan.

#SelamatJalanRambutan #MatiSuriRambutan #RambutanLayu #WeMissURambutan

Eh,WTF—

"Rambutannya! Lu sungguh memang gaada periketumbuhanan tahu!" Ujar Nagi,nunjuk-nunjuk Vergil.

"Kagak gue ga tempe! Emang ada periketumbuhanan dan perikeadilantumbuhan?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Ada dong. UUD Negara Repvblik Vohon Tahun 001 Pasal 67 mengatakan bahwa dilarang menebang atau membunuh para pohon yang sedang berbuah levat!" Jawab sang gadis.

"Repvblik? Bukannya itu Band yang gaada ketuanya?"

"Ah bolot lu!

"Lah,lu juga bolot,brengsek!"

"Seenaknya! Reshiram,Fire Fang!" Perintahnya,dan membuat Reshiram melakukan apa yang disuruh.

"Hah! Slasher Embed!"

Dan Alhasil,mereka berdua bertarung habis-habisan...

Sementara itu,di daerah Kai...

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Terlihatlah Yukimura yang sedang nyerang Dante bertubi-tubi,sementara Dante dengan Rebellion miliknya dengan santai ngeblock semua serangannya.

"Ayolah bocah,kau bisa lebih cepat dari itu kan?" Ujar pria tersebut.

"Hei! Aku masih disini tau!" Ketus Saki yang lagi diatas Lugia.

"Hah,kenapa kalian berdua tidak ikut saja menyerangku?" Dante berkata,menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Tapi ga disini. Di hutan aja yok,bier lapang,jadi rumah Shingen-sama ga hancur." Ujar Saki.

"Oh,baiklah! Kalau begitu- UOGH!" Dan seketika,Yukimura ditonjok Shingen langsung ke hutan.

"PERGI SANA LATIHAN!"

"BAIK OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAAA!"

"Wao..." Kedua orang tersebut bengong,dan langsung pergi ke hutan.

Le to the forest~

"UHAGH!" Yukimura mendarat dengan ga mulusnya nabrak pohon,dan benjolnya pun kelihatan~~

"Ukh.. Sakit..." Keluhnya,ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol 5.(?)

Dante dan Saki memasuki TKP.

"Sanada-san,kau tidak apa?" Tanya gadis bersurai biru tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Dante-san,ayo kita lanjutkan!" Ujar Yukimura dengan semangat 45.

"Ho,kau menantangku ya bocah? Majulah kalau begitu!"

"Zekrom! Keluarlah!" Panggil Saki,dan memunculkan seekor naga hitam dengan tinggi 2,90 meter.

"Hah?! Saki-san,apa kami harus melawan naga besarmu ini?!" Tanya Yukimura.

"Ngga dong~ Zekrom! Lakukan Teravolt!" Perintahnya,lalu Zekrom melakukan serangan tersebut kearahnya Dante.

Mereka pun berperang juga...

Mikawa,Dimana Nero dan Shiro berada.

"Bosan juga kalau kagak ada kerjaan disini." Ujar Nero yang lagi makan dango dengan Devil Bringer miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan? Aku juga beberapa hari yang lalu dikasi Author(?) Pokemon baru..." Usul Shiro.

"Ajak Ieyasu sana."

"Iye,apasih lu-" Lalu Shiro pergi ke halaman belakang,mencari dimana keberadaan Ieyasu sekarang.

Lobang tikus gaada,lubang semut gaada,lobang gajah(?) gaada.

Dimana sih tuh anak?

"Oh iya,aku baru ingat bahwa katanya ia pergi ke pasar ama Tadakatsu... Tapi kenapa pada belum pulang ya?" Gumam pemuda tersebut.

"OOYY! Udah ketemu kagak?" Tanya Nero yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kagak! Dia kan pergi kepasar!"

"Lama amat,udah berapa lama dia disana? Cari yok." Ajak Nero.

"Hah? Naik apa? Pasar kan jaoh..." Ujar Shiro.

"Naik Pokemon elu lah. Memangnya naik awan?"

"Ohiya..." Dan ia lalu mengeluarkan Poke-ball miliknya.

"Aku panggil kau,Mega Charizard X!" Lalu muncullah seekor naga berwarna hitam dengan sayap biru beserta api biru di mulut dan ekornya.

"Ayo naik!" Dan mereka berdua pun menaiki naga tersebut.

Di daerah yang ga jauh dari pasar...

"Tch- Mitsu! Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Ieyasu yang lagi diatas Tadakatsu dengan posisi siap siaga maju jalan haphap(?)

"Gue disini buat bunuh elo,Tokugawa! Lagian,capek tau jalan dari daerah Osaka kesini jalan kaki pada kagak naek kuda!" Ketus Mitsunari.

"Lah,salah lu sendiri yang kagak punya kuda..." Ujar pemuda spiky itu sambil sweatdrop.

"BERISIK! HAAAAAA!" Lalu ia langsung nge-charge maju,nyerang Ieyasu bersama robotnya itu.

Tapi pas mau nebas,ada seekor **katak gede aneh** ngalangin dia.

"I-itu..." Ieyasu lalu melihat sekitar,menemukan seekor naga yang terbang dilangit biru itu.

"Shiro-san! Nero-san!" Panggilnya.

"Hah,jadi dia yang menghambatmu ya? Bier gue atasi!" Lalu Nero langsung melompat turun,dan mendarat dengan mulusnya ampe tanahnya retak.

"Tch- dasar hama. Ubanan lagi." Ejek Mitsunari.

"Gue gak ubanan! Lu ngaca juga kek,emang warna lu ga putih apa?! Dasar Pak tuaa!" Ketus Nero dengan kesalnya.

"Apa katamu?!" Lalu Mitsunari mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Nero,dengan gerakan super cepat.

'Buset,gerakan tebasannya kek babe gue masa! Kalau gitu...' Nero lalu meng-Exceed Red Queen miliknya,dan menebas dengan cepat kearah Mitsunari.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Gerutunya,memblok semua serangannya dengan mudah.

"HAAAA!" Nero lalu meng-Snatch Mitsunari,dan memutarnya kemana-mana dan melemparnya ke pohon terdekat.(?)

"Greninja! Maju!" Perintah Shiro,dan katak yang dibicarakan tadi yang bernama Greninja langsung menendang Ishida dengan elitnya.

"Oyy! Jangan serang dia segitunya kek!" Ujar Ieyasu,nahan greninja sementara Tadakatsu nahan Nero yang lagi ngamuk.

"Lah,bukannya dia tadi mau membunuhmu?" Tanya Shiro.

"Iya sih tapi kalian lupa atau apa? Ini masih masa Perdamaian,gaboleh ada perang!" Ujar pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah..."

"SEMUA INI SALAH LU! NGAJAKIN GUE NGEJER IEYASU TAPI GAADA GUNANYA!" Ketus Shiro nunjuk-nunjuk Nero.

"SALAH GUE?! LU JUGA,NAPA JUGA SETUJU SAMA AJAKAN GUE HAHH?!" Balas Nero gamau kalah.

"KAMPRET INI SALAH ELU TAU KAGAK?! SEKARANG KITA UDAH HABIS GEBUKIN WARGA SIPIL!"

"ELU YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"ELUU!"

"GUE TAMPAR LU LAMA-LAMA!"

"SINI KALAU LU BERANI!"

Sementara Ieyasu dan Mitsunari(yang dipapah Ieyasu) bengong ngeliat kedua orang tersebut.

"Gila,lu punya anak buah..." Ujar Mitsunari.

"Ahahaha,mereka memang punya temperamental yang besar.." Balas Ieyasu sambil tertawa gugup(+sweatdrop)

**Bersambung...**

**A/N: Sep! Akhirnya udah selesai! Sampai ketemu lagi di hari selanjutnya yaa~~**

**Review Pleasee?*puppy eyes***


End file.
